Occupational Hazard
by HeiMao.3
Summary: "We are vikings, it's an occupational hazard" but anyone imagined how the things can change


Hi everyone! First of all, English is not my first language. Second, this is a translation of one of my fics that I've got in Spanish :) Third, you can kill me after this, because... it's a little sad (more than a little) Forth, if you find a very big mistake, please tell me. I'm practicing for an important exam that I have next week and I want to improve my English, so please do me this favour :3

~Heimao

* * *

**Occupational Hazards**

The battle was incredible. The violence was terrifying. Drago was defending that he was the only one to control the dragons and anyone was going to interrupt him. Who cares if the human race disappeared? He would be the owner, it does not matter.

The dragon riders put their best effort to free the dragons that was prisoner by Drago. Valka was commanding her dragons to help and attack the governor's dragons.

Everything was going well. Hiccup and Valka had to work with all the dragons and with the dragon riders too, and Stoick had to confront Drago. But a heartrending shout made everything stop. Somebody had fallen.

_–You should not interfere in my business! –_ Drago yelled

_–You started this attacking my family! –_ Stoick responded

_–I will get you for this!_

Drago attacked him and he fell to the ground. Stoick contract himself in pain and Drago only observed him. He waited few dying seconds and he struck the last shot matching with a scream that showed all his anger.

_–Let's go! –_ he ordered to his people and his dragons

The dragon riders saw the dragons get out of there obeying his leader. Something was wrong. Mother and son were looking for by sight to the same person. Almost at the same time, they found him.

_–Stoick… –_ Valka mumbled

_–Dad! –_ Hiccup shouted

Both flew towards him and landed near the body with life of Stoick. They watched how the blood was falling on his side. Drago wound him very hard. Valka walked nearest and took his hand.

_–Stoick, resist… please… –_ she cannot avoid it, her voice was broken and tears started to fall by her cheeks

_–Dad, you cannot do this to us. You are strong, you…_

Hiccup was very nervous. Finally he had the family that he always dreamt and now for the fault of that deranged men and obsess with power, he was losing it. He had to do something. The village was far and his father couldn't ride a dragon in that state.

Gobber walked near his old pal. He could not believe it. Stoick was a viking who had resisted to dragons, burns, hungers, droughts and losing his wife, it couldn't be true that now a war wound was finishing his life.

_–Stoick, you are strong… You are a Viking! –_ he said

The chief only could smile weakly to his comment.

_–Hiccup… –_ he called his son. His voice was rough

_–Yes dad –_ he stroke his hand

_–Take care of your mother…_

_–Don't say that dad, you are going to get better…_

_–You're going to be… a great chief… I always knew it… –_ he talked tiredly _– I'm proud of you_

_–Dad… –_ but he couldn't continue, because his father talked again

_–Val… –_ he released her hand and he stroked her cheek _– I've looked after him… for twenty years… now… it's your turn…_

_–No Stoick, please…_ – more tears fell off _– don't do this to me_

Hiccup hugged her mother who didn't want to release Stoick's hand.

The rest of the riders were next to them. They were seeing sad at the scene. Their chief was dying and they can't do anything. Dragons feel the pain too, they didn't roar.

_–Remember_ – they heard his voice again _– we are Vikings, it's an occupational hazard_

Those were his lasts words. That was how Stoick the Vast let his legacy died in combat.

_–The Gods take you to Valhalla –_ mother and son whispered

Hiccup stood up. He wanted to mount his dragon, search Drago and… no, he wasn't like him. He fell on his knees and finally let the tears came out. Astrid approaches him, she was crying too. She hugged him and whispered "Everything gonna be right".

Now, without wanting it, he became the chief. He had to carry on with the situation thinking the best options. He was not going to dishonor his surname.

For his father, he wouldn't do it.

* * *

I don't think something like this is going to happen in the film. Hope you liked it :3


End file.
